


Drifting Away

by spruik



Category: Devilman
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spruik/pseuds/spruik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Fudou Akira enters college, he is plagued with dreams filled with a captivating creature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drifting Away

_The dreams... they keep coming back!_

Jolting awake, jet black hair fell in front of a pair of two coffee-brown eyes. Sweeping the hair away from his face, Akira panted; his chest heaving from waking up in a cold sweat. Waiting for his breathing to regulate, the college-bound student lay upright in his new living space--a single apartment he purchased which was only a mile off campus. It was pretty shabby; the wall color was dingy along with the washed out carpet that smelled vaguely of lavender. Despite it being a bit distasteful, it wasn’t too hard for Akira to adjust to. It was the kind of space he needed--quiet, secluded, and alone.

Akira threw his bedsheets aside and lifted himself off his bed, making his way to the bathroom. With a small flick of a switch and a blinding flash of light, the bathroom came into focus. Akira’s eyes were still swollen shut after waking up so abruptly in the middle of the night. Checking his watch, the face read 3:02 AM. A small creak of a slightly rusted faucet handle prompted water to pour out in a steady stream. Splashing a mist of water on to his face, Akira attempted to wake himself up. He knew he wasn’t going to be able to sleep again after that. Akira turned off the faucet and left the bathroom, neglecting to turn the light off. As he shuffles his way to the living room, boxes block the passage to the couch. Pushing a few aside with the edge of his foot, he hears a gentle clatter -- most likely a small metal object -- hit the thin carpeted floors. Akira kneeled down and examined the ground, squinting his eyes to adjust to the darkness. A dull shine caught his eye and he reached out for the small object. Holding up to the moonlight that faintly illuminated the room, he could make out a silver necklace and a tiny figure as the center piece. It resembled an...angel?

_The dreams!_

Akira clutched his head as a sharp wave of pain engulfed his skull. He let out a small cry, and fell to the ground as a result of the ache. What was it about those...visions? He wasn’t sure what to call them. They seemed so real, but by the time he awakes, he realizes it was simply a reverie, a figment of his own mind. Even so...that _creature_ …

Falling out of his trance, Akira was interrupted by the sound of a conversation outside his apartment door. He couldn’t quite make out the details, but it felt as if this moment had already happened to him before, like déjà vu. Picking himself up off the ground, Akira continued to clutch onto the silver necklace tightly. He quietly advanced towards the window, eavesdropping on the remaining conversation outside. It sounded more like a lover’s quarrel, and with his loss of interest, Akira decided to go back to his bed and try to sleep, even if he didn’t want to. Classes started tomorrow and Akira wanted to be as well rested as he could be. These visions of his have been haunting his mind consecutively for the past month. At this point, Akira wasn’t quite sure what triggered them, but he was certain they weren’t going to end any time soon.

Noticing the bathroom light was still on, he made a quick trip to turn off the switch before he made his way to the bedroom. Upon his entrance, he took a quick glance in the mirror. Akira fell back immediately, startled by the reflection he witnessed in the mirror---a reflection that was not his own. It was the creature...the creature from the dreams, the visions…! Akira’s heart was pounding against his chest, his palms sweating. Why was this happening to him? Dashing to the bedroom, Akira quickly hopped into his bed and shut his eyelids closed. He just wanted a peaceful night of sleep. Just one night. He was begging, pleading in his mind.

_Just one night is all I need._

Feeling himself slip further into sleep, Akira relaxed his eyelids and slid the sheets gently over his chest towards his neck. The night air left a static noise that emanated throughout the small apartment. Drifting...drifting…

_I’m flying through the air, soaring. I look down at the flora and fauna below me. The clouds engulf my existence, fresh air cleanses my lungs. I’ve never felt freer. I extend my arms, and the wind pushes my weight up; I’m lifted higher and higher. But soon the air gives up and i’m plummeting. I’m falling towards the ground. I plummet faster and faster and faster and faster until suddenly I’m caught mid-air. I am still. Trying to comprehend what broke my fall, I look around me. When I turn my head ever so slightly, I see the most haunting creature I’ve ever laid my eyes upon. They were striking--beautiful, even--something I’ve never before experienced. I was frightened yet captivated all at once. My head was spinning. Their eyes pierced my soul; I sensed the crystal blue orbs and the power they possessed. I rotated my head, noting that the creature had been levitating. Their weight being pushed upwards as well as mine through the use of their powerful wings. I was awestruck by such a being, I knew nothing this gorgeous that could exist._

_Before I knew it, the creature had gently placed me on land, feet first. When I thanked them, they gave a small nod of their head, their eyes following me with each movement I made. When I asked them what they called themself, they simply responded, “A fallen angel.” Then everything began to burn. My skin, my head, my eyes, I felt as if I was being plunged into Hell. It was an unbearable pain, none like I’ve ever felt. Everything around me turned black with flashes of red, no longer did I see the sky or the land. I only saw darkness. I was falling, deep towards the center of the earth. It became hotter, hotter, hotter; I felt as if my limbs were being ripped from my body. The creature, the creature was dragging me down with them! A look of determination--as if they were protecting me--painted their face. Even if this creature was trying to protect me, I felt violated; my body was burning as I was dragged down further and further. The last thing heard was a blood curdling scream--most likely my own. Then, darkness._

Jolting awake, jet black hair fell in front of a pair of two coffee-brown eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> i really needed to write some devilman shit and oooo boy do i feel good


End file.
